the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 467
In NeS1 Post 467 Losien 'wakes up', seemingly from a trance. Gebohq claims its been a whole week, tying into Real Life time rather than Story Realm time. Gebohq begins to tell her a joke but she interrupts as she doesn't understand it and Gebohq is worried the Writers' Block has really dulled her brain. Instead she tells a bad joke that Gebohq sarcastically laughs at. They discover a flying carpet in another room but the instructions read that it could only be activated by singing the "I Love You" song from Barney & Friends. Gebohq is reluctant at first but relents and they begin to sing to fly. The door to the room opens and Gebohq's embarrassment takes over and he stops singing, bringing them back to the ground. It turns out the door only opened because of the wind. Losien asks if they should go somewhere else. Post Losien: "(Yawns) Geez..Where am I?" Geb: "Hey Sis..nice to see you're back." Losien: "Yeah.looks around confused) How long have I been away?" Geb: "Well, not too long, but it seems like forever." Losien: "Tell me about it." Geb: "Well, it's only been about a week...but that seems like forever around here...I mean..with no one else around..and nothing interesting has happened in forever!" Losien: (sighs) "Yeah, it feels good to be back. I guess, well, a lot has changed." Geb: "So..anyways..now that you're back...I wanted to tell you a joke. Care to hear it?" Losien: "Sure..why not?!" Geb: "Ok, OK..so..2 guys walked into a bar, and the third guy ducked." Losien: "Ducked like.."quacked"? Geb: "What?" Losien: "I don't understand it." Geb: "Don't understand what?" Losien: "Why he ducke..feels stupid)...riiigght! LOL. Nevermind." Geb: "Hmm..I'd say that writer's block has killed quite a few brain cells of yours." Losien: (jokingly) "What's a brain cell?" Geb: "Los, Los, Los...what am I going to do with you?" Losien: "Hey..ok..I have a joke. What do you get when you cross a dog, a car, and a..umm..a bird?" Geb: "I don't know, I give up!" Los: "A flying carpet!" Geb: "Oh..ha ha(sarcastically)" Los: "No..look! A flying carpet!" Geb: (turns around slowly and looks in the direction Los is pointing) "Wow..what are we waiting for?" Los: "I don't know, let's go!" (On the Flying Carpet) Los: "Now what do we do?" Geb: "I don't know..how does this thing work?" Los: "Don't look at me! How should I know?!" Geb: "Maybe it has some directions or something on the bottom. Let's see." (Geb and Los lift up the carpet, and look on the bottom and see a picture of BarneyBarney & Friends article, Wikipedia..) Geb: "Woah..what's with the Barney picture?" Los: "I don't know. Hey, look at the small fine print..reading fine print) In order to ride on the flying carpet, all passengers must continually sing the Barney theme song.."I Love You"Barney I Love You Song video, YouTube. Geb: "What? That's insane! That's crazy. Don't expect to see me on that carpet. I'm not going to make myself look like an idiot!" Los: "Come on Geb! It'll be fun." Geb: "Well, maybe just for a little while...since no one else is around, but the minute I see someone..I'm off!" Los: "Yeah, yeah yeah..whatever. (laughs) Come on!" (Geb reluctantly gets on the flying carpet) Geb: "This is embarrassing to say, but I actually know this song." Los: "Yeah..me too." Geb: "So, you lead it off." Los: "(sighs) Fine." Geb: "OK." Los: "I love you.Geb joins in and the carpet begins to rise) Geb and Los: "We're a happy family..with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you..won't..." (Interrupted by the sound of an opening door) Geb: " (Geb stops singing) No!" Los: "..you say you love meeeee...ahhh!" (Geb and Los slowly make their way to the ground) Los: "Oww. Geb! Why'd you stop singing?" Geb: "Someone opened the door.." (Geb and Los look realizing it was blown open by the wind) Los: "(sigh) Well, we were going for a little while. It was ok." Geb: "Yeah. Sorry.laughs)" Los: "So, why don't we go to Toys 'R' UsToys "R" Us article, Wikipedia. or something..so we don't have to feel like we're growing up. How about Peter PanPeter Pan article, Wikipedia. Land?" Geb: "Umm..sure...just, hold on." (I have no idea what to write right now. I just really hope the writer's block thing isnt' coming back. Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Hope you all forgive me!) Notes Britt's Commentary "It's unclear what Losien the Writer means by 'Peter Pan Land' since there is no such thing. It may be she means NeverlandNeverland article, Wikipedia., the fictional place from the story of Peter Pan and WendyPeter Pan and Wendy article, Wikipedia., though she may also mean the physical location of Neverland Ranch. Due to the nature of this post, it seems likely that Losien the Writer either didn't read the previous posts to establish where everyone is or she ignored them." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post